


Attraction

by bluegoldrose



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoldrose/pseuds/bluegoldrose
Summary: Sometimes guardians just need a little fun. A chance meeting between Rose and Dimitri in an AU where they've lived perfectly normal lives as guardians.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> The AU setting for this is a world where the Dragomirs are alive, Lissa doesn't have spirit, and the attack on the school never happened.

Competition was one of Rose Hathaway's favorite things. It didn't matter what the competition was, as long as it felt like a challenge. She played cards, often with gambling involved. She loved physical competitions like running and grappling. She even raced motorcycles with other guardians from time to time.

Of course, not everything was a game. She had fought Strigoi on several occasions. Some guardians loved comparing kills. Rose didn't like that particular competition. She derived no joy from killing, even though it was part of her job description.

"This would have been more fun if it was strip poker," one of the guardians said. He was looking at Rose, his eyes travelling over her.

Rose thought his name was Tom, but she wasn't sure. Royal parties brought together many guardians who may or may not run into one another again. She wasn't sure she would ever see this guy again, but she wasn't into the leering type.

She grinned at him and the other guardians around the table. "Sure, I'd love to see you guys naked." That earned her a round of laughter. With some more teasing banter, Rose won that round. She yawned, rolling her neck and stretching her arms. "It's time for me to sleep. I'm off to Moscow tomorrow."

"Sure, sure," another guy teased. "You're just trying to keep our money."

Rose scooped up the cash with a wicked smile on her face. "My money now. See you!"

They all said some parting words as she left the room. Rose tucked her winnings into her wallet as she walked. The estate where they were staying for the week was vast. Even this lower floor where the guardians were spending their off hours was richly carpeted and furnished. The lighting fixtures were crystal chandeliers and golden wall sconces. Rose passed through the elegant hallway until she reached her room. She opened it with the swipe of a keycard.

The guardian rooms were small but comfortable. They all had roommates. Most guarding partners were roomed together if they were the same sex. Rose's partner was a man, so she was in a room with another female guardian. To Rose's delight, her roommate was Meredith, who had graduated from St. Vladimir's with her. They were now six years out of the academy. They hadn't seen one another for two years.

Meredith was reading on her small bed when Rose entered. They smiled at one another as Rose plopped down onto her own bed and began to take off her shoes.

"You didn't find a cute guy to hook up with?" Meredith teased.

Rose laughed, kicking off her shoes. "A lot of the guys are cute, but no one seemed like my type. No one for you either?"

Meredith put her book on her bedside table and shrugged. "I sorta have a boyfriend."

"Oh?"

A soft smile lit Meredith's face. "Yeah. Tyler is a guardian too. We bumped into each other at the same parties a few times. He's cute and sweet and we like each other. We've gone on a few vacations together."

"That's great!" Rose stripped out of her formal guarding attire and changed into a tank top and pajama pants.

"No luck for you on the romance front?"

Rose began brushing out her long dark hair. "No, but I don't mind. I'm too busy for anything serious. Liss is always on the move since she graduated from college. I've had some casual things, but nothing longer than three months. Besides, why settle when there's so much fun to be had?"

Meredith laughed. "True. Not to mention our impossible schedules. That's why you and Mason broke up after graduation right?"

The flicker of a frown crossed Rose's face. "Yeah. That and the fact that we were on two different continents. I was in the US. He went to Taiwan. We tried for a bit." Rose sighed and slipped under her covers. "We still talk, but we've both moved on. It was just a high school thing, anyway."

"I guess. Do you still talk to any of the others we graduated with?"

"Yeah, a few. You?"

"About the same. You're still mostly at Court?"

Rose laughed. "In theory, yes. In reality, Lissa has been on the move constantly. She's so busy trying to forge alliances for her family. I think she's doing too much, but she never listens. She's determined to make our world a better place."

"She's becoming quite the politician from what I've heard, even though she hates politics."

"Lissa can do anything she sets her mind to. I wouldn't be happy with anyone else as my charge. Do you like your Moroi?"

"Yes. The family I'm assigned to is very nice." Meredith stood. "I'm on duty soon. Talk to you later."

Rose repeated the sentiment and closed her eyes. She could hear Meredith shuffling around the room for a few minutes before leaving. Rose turned over, burying her face in the pillow.

She wished that she had found someone to spend the night with and have some fun. It had been a while since Rose had found someone who sparked her interest. After a couple of her former lovers had spread stories about her, she had become very careful about who she hooked up with.

Maybe she could find someone in Moscow while she was there with Lissa for the week.

* * *

Rose's room in the Moscow mansion was across from the showers and restrooms for the guardians. Given her proximity, Rose decided not to bring a change of clothes with her into the showers. Her towel would be good enough until she got back to her room. She didn't have a roommate this time, which was nice.

She had run on a treadmill for an hour, so cleanup was a must. Rose sighed in contentment as she relaxed beneath the hot water of the shower. She felt the water cascade over her head and down her body. It felt wonderful to shower, especially when the showers worked well. More than one Moroi estate had low quality bathrooms for the guardians.

She left the shower and wrapped the towel around her body before walking out of the shower rooms. Her wet hair was mostly tied up in a very messy bun. Her shower things and dirty clothes were in a bag on her arm.

She slipped into the hall and walked straight into a man. The towel, thankfully, stayed in place. Rose and the man both said apologies. He spoke first in Russian, then in English when he heard her speak.

He fell speechless when he actually looked at her.

She gave him a playful smile, though she was distracted by how attractive he was and the fact that she was only wearing a towel. "Um, it's fine." She waved her hand across the hall to point at her room. "I just thought I'd run across quick and it wouldn't be a big deal. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," he said politely. He was doing his best to keep his eyes on her face, though he had definitely looked her up and down at least once.

Rose shot him a quick grin and went to her room. Her heart was thumping fast, and her cheeks felt warm. He had been gorgeous.

* * *

Dimitri Belikov looked at the door that the towel-clad dhampir had closed behind herself. He was trying to get the image of her from his mind. Toned legs and arms. A towel wrapped around supple curves. Long wet hair which was mostly up, but a few loose dark tendrils clung to her damp skin. His mind had skipped past finding her attractive to lusting after her.

He drew a deep breath and continued walking down the narrow hallway to his own room. He forced himself to push thoughts of the mostly-naked woman from his mind. He wasn't some impulsive adolescent anymore. He was thirty-one and an experienced guardian. He shouldn't get so distracted by a random semi-naked woman, even if she was incredible looking.

But, truth be told, it had been a while since Dimitri had been with a woman. He didn't mind casual relationships, but they weren't his preference. However, since he was often traveling, Dimitri's encounters with women were often short term flings. There were a couple women he had been on and off with, but those would never become something long-term.

Shaking his head to get the image of her from his mind, Dimitri continued on his way.

* * *

Rose quirked her lips in a half smile when she saw the tall, good looking guardian from the hallway again. They were in a conference room with most of the guardians who had arrived in the past day, going over the layout of the facility and a rundown of events planned for that week. All of the guardians were introduced as well.

She listened, as she always did, but her eyes also wandered to him. He was so good-looking that it was distracting. Clean shaven. Brown hair long enough to be tied back, but not too long. Tall. The chocolate brown eyes which seemed guarded and intense. And lips which looked soft and tempting.

Who was he? She wanted to know more about him.

Dimitri Belikov was a name she knew as soon as it was said. He was a good guardian, a skilled fighter, and he had worked with the same Moroi since graduating. Occasionally he was sent on special assignments because he was known to be a good fighter.

Of course, Rose was often sent on special missions too, because she was also a very skilled guardian. Rose had followed in her mother's footsteps in the guardian world and was now admired for her own talents even though most recognized her as the daughter of Janine Hathaway.

She met Dimitri's eyes when she was introduced and smiled at him. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgment.

* * *

Dimitri entered the sparring room after his shift ended. He didn't know who would be around, but he always tried to spar with someone every day to keep himself at the top of his game. There were a few guardians in the room, including her.

Rose was currently focused entirely on the guardian she was sparring with. She dodged the man's punches and kicks with grace and speed. She even threw out playful banter from time to time, which her partner responded to in kind.

She dodged a hit, spun behind him, and landed a controlled kick to the back of his knee, bringing him to the ground.

"Yield?" she asked, taking a step back.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Yield," he agreed.

She held out her hand, which her opponent accepted, and he stood. Rose looked at Dimitri and gave him a winning smile. Dimitri couldn't help but smile back at her.

She was entrancing. Her hair and eyes were incredibly dark, nearly black. Her skin was a very light brown. She carried herself with an air of confidence and playfulness. Even though she had killed Strigoi, there was still an easiness about her, which was often lost after killing.

"Wanna spar with me?" she asked. "I've been running bets on how many I can win against tonight."

"I'd bet on Belikov," her previous opponent said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I beat you."

The man shrugged. "I'm not Belikov."

Rose looked back at Dimitri. "What do you say?"

He grinned at her. "I'm not sure who would win."

"Well then, see if you can get me on my back." She winked at him, even as the other guardians whistled and cat-called.

Dimitri felt himself grow warmer at the thought of her on her back with only a towel on. Of course, that had been the point of her comment. He had been distracted by thoughts of her ever since first seeing her. Her sly glances and mischievous smiles only fanned the flames of his interest.

"Challenge accepted," he said.

* * *

Rose watched as Dimitri got ready to spar with her. He wrapped his hands and took his place on the mats in front of her. She liked his hands; they were large but graceful. Well, everything she could see of him could be described that way. What would the rest of him look like?

"Ready?" she asked. She grinned at him again, confident and teasing.

"Ready," he confirmed.

They sparred. At first, Dimitri was going easy on her. When she didn't hold back and called him out on it, he fought with more intensity. They were both fast, each landing hits and kicks on the other. Other guardians cheered them on or whistled or taunted.

Rose got Dimitri off his feet. She tried pinning him, but he struggled against her. They were both breathing hard, sweating. His strength against her lithe flexibility.

Catcalls and wolf whistling joined the other sounds from the crowd.

Rose used her legs to pin his waist as her hands caught his and pressed them against his chest. Their eyes met, smoldered.

"Do you yield?" she asked.

His eyes studied her lips. A tingle of lust spread across her body.

"I yield," he replied.

She gave him a Cheshire smile. "Good." Then she rolled off him and stood. She walked to her water bottle and took a long drink. When she finished, she turned to the room. "I think I'm done for tonight. I don't want to keep beating you all."

Rose cast one last look at Dimitri before leaving.

* * *

Two hours after their match, Dimitri found Rose on the rooftop garden. It was a beautiful place full of green and flowering plants, with a view across the city. At night, it was lit with icicle lights. The lights were still on even though the Moroi had gone to sleep. The sun was rising over the pale blue horizon.

Rose was sitting on a reclining chair, facing toward the city. She had showered and changed into a red tank top, knee length black skirt, and slip on sandals. The skirt was loose and flowy, not tight or particularly provocative.

In her right hand was a drink. It was a tall, fruity-looking drink. He wondered if she had made it or if she had found someone to make it for her. In her left hand was a tablet device which she was looking at.

She looked up at the sound of his footsteps and gave him a soft, friendly smile. "I hope I didn't hurt you," she said.

He chuckled and sat on the cushioned sofa across from her. "I'm fine. Are you?"

She put down her tablet and glass, then rolled her shoulders in a stretching movement. "I'm sore, but I had fun."

He nodded toward her tablet. "Were you reading?"

"Yes. Lissa thinks I should read more classics." Rose rolled her eyes. "So, we read books together and discuss them on our flights. My partner does it too."

Dimitri was giving her an amused look. "What are you reading?"

"The Hound of the Baskervilles. I like it, actually."

"It's a good story. Have you read other Sherlock Holmes stories?"

"One or two. I like them more than the period romances Lissa loves. I don't mind the classic romances as movies, but I really can't relate to them. You read?"

"Daily. I like American westerns."

Rose laughed. She shook her head and regarded him skeptically. "Westerns?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I've ever read one."

"Maybe you should give one a try."

Rose shrugged. "Give me some recommendations, and I might."

"I'll think of some before we leave."

"Thank you." Rose looked around the skyline. "The city is beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Have you been to Russia before?"

Rose shook her head. "Lissa has been meaning to get here for a few years. She finally finished up her degrees, so we have more time now. Are you from Moscow?"

"No," he replied. "I'm from a dhampir and human village near Novosibirsk. Where are you from in America?"

"I was born at Court. When I was four, I was sent to St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. I grew up there. Of course, that's not home since graduation, and my mom is from Scotland… so I'm not sure where home is for me." She sighed and took a sip from her drink. "Do you have family?"

"I have my mother, grandmother, three sisters, and a few nephews and nieces."

"That's a big family."

"Yes," he agreed with a wistful smile. "I try to see them a few times each year."

"That sounds really nice. I kinda wish my mom and I were close. We talk on the phone each month and see each other like once a year. I'm close with Lissa's family though." She took a swallow of her drink then gave Dimitri an inquisitive look. "Are you seeing anyone? I know that I've been flirting with you for a couple days but don't know if there's someone in your life."

"I'm not involved with anyone. You?"

Rose shook her head, giving him a friendly smile. "Not for a while. Too many gossips among the guardians."

He laughed. "That's true."

"Plus," she continued, "anything more than casual is miserably difficult."

"Do you prefer casual relationships?"

She shrugged and shifted so that her feet were tucked beneath her. "I don't know that there's much of a choice. I'd love to have a long-term relationship where we could be together all the time, but I'm a guardian. Maybe when I retire."

"I know what you mean," he said quietly.

Rose took a few long sips of her drink. "All guardians do. I don't think everyone minds it, though."

"Do you mind it?"

"I don't know. I can't complain really. I love Lissa and her family. I can have kids if I want them. I really don't lack anything except a stable relationship, but I'm still young."

"You plan to have children?"

She gave him an impish grin. "Lissa's brother and I have an agreement."

Dimitri's eyes went wide.

Rose burst out laughing. "Not like that. He said that he'd be a donor for me. All medical. I couldn't sleep with him; he's like a brother. But I don't want a kid yet, so it's not an issue right now. The family knows and supports the idea."

"Oh. That sounds like a well thought-out plan."

"Maybe," she snorted. "It's better than the alternatives. What do you think about casual relationships?"

His dark eyes studied her intently. "They aren't my preference, but like you, I don't see that we have many options."

She finished her drink, setting the empty glass on the table. "Do you want one?"

He considered her for a moment before holding out his hands. Why not go for it? Why not have fun with her?

"With you, yes." His eyes were alight with desire. "I want you. I want to see all of you. I want to taste your lips. I want to hear the sounds you make."

With one of her wicked grins, she shifted her feet to the ground and put her hands in his. He tugged at her and pulled her stumbling onto his lap. She straddled him, eyes smoldering.

"Good." She tilted her face to his and kissed him.

Rose tasted like fruity lemonade. The sweet tang of it was on her lips and tongue. Her kiss was soft and sensual. There was no rush or hesitation, just the relaxed certainty of a woman who knows exactly what she wants. The dark curtain of her hair fell around them as she pressed close, obscuring the world. Their kisses paused at times. Small, minute hesitations of two people who are unfamiliar with one another but are eager to learn.

Dimtri's hands slid along her back in firm, gentle caresses. As her hips began to rock in time with the movements of her lips, one of his hands moved down from her back to the soft skin of her ankle. He traced the lines of her muscles, sliding upward with torturous slowness. Ankle. Calf. Higher. Under the hem of her skirt. Along her thigh, her hip.

Rose's back arched, and she let out a small excited breath. Bodies pressed close. Kisses fervent, desperate. Her fingers lost in his hair, clutching at him.

"We need to go somewhere private," he muttered, pressing his forehead to hers. They were breathing heavily, arms wrapped tight around one another.

"Mmhm," she mumbled. Her lips pressed tender kisses against his neck and ear. A soft laugh bubbled up from her when he grabbed her hips and pressed her closer. "My room."

She met his lips with another searing kiss before sliding off his lap.

* * *

His fingers grasped her wrist, pressing it to the wall of her room. She hissed a gasp before his lips found hers. Dimtri's knee parted Rose's legs, pressing upward. She ground against him, digging the nails of her free hand into his shoulder.

His mouth was hot and demanding. She needed this. Needed the feeling of his skin against hers. She moaned and pushed harder against him, feeling the tension rising in her.

She whimpered in complaint when his leg moved away, only to groan in pleasure when it was replaced by his hand.

His hand slid along her thigh, up under her skirt. His fingers teased along her panties briefly before he pushed the cloth aside and slipped his fingers against her slit.

His kisses swallowed her desperate moans.

She rubbed against his palm as his fingers moved torturously against her. He trailed kisses from her lips to her cheek to her neck. His motions were slow and teasingly deliberate while hers were faster and demanding.

Nails dug into flesh. His grip on her wrist was still firm, pinning her against the wall, but the nails of her free hand scored his back and tangled in his hair.

His lips were making their way down to her breasts when he plunged his fingers into her. She cried out, pressing her hips forward. She rocked against the motion of his fingers. Needing. Wanting.

The touch of his lips on her breasts, even through her tank top, sent waves of pleasure through her. His hand released hers and found its way to her other breast. She moaned, not caring if they were overheard. This was a contest she had won, and she would indulge herself in the moment.

The tank top found its way to the floor, along with her bra. Dimitri tried to return his attention to her breasts, but she pulled his face to hers for a long, slow kiss. She let her fingers trail from his face, to his arms and chest, down his abdomen, to the band of his jeans.

He groaned against her lips, murmuring something she didn't understand, as she undid the buckle of his belt and the button of his jeans. He gave her a searing kiss when she wrapped her hand around his erection.

Fingers strong and certain, Rose curled her hand around him, pleasuring him with her hand as he did the same to her.

Their remaining clothing disappeared after that, and they stumbled into Rose's narrow bed. The kissing was frenzied and passionate. She felt as if he wanted to devour her. She knew that she wanted to devour him.

Need drove her. Need so fierce that she wrapped her legs around his hips with demand that he fulfill her desire. He answered that need, pressing into her hard and fast.

They were lost in each other. Heavy breaths. Panting cries. Sweat and passion. Fingers pressed into skin, running through hair. Rhythm. Lust. Climax. Falling into the naked embrace of a lover.

Dimitri ran his fingers along Rose's cheek. His fingers were trembling from the adrenaline coursing through his blood and the fire of their lovemaking. She grinned at him, a triumphant tigress, before pressing her lips very softly to his fingers.

"You're incredible," he said.

She laughed, though her breathing was still labored. "You probably say that to all the girls."

"No." His face and voice were serious, sending a pleasant thrill through Rose. "You're the only one."

She looked away, not wanting the conversation to go anywhere. Casual meant that there was nothing after this. Maybe they would hook up in the future, but nothing more. More sounded messy and complicated.

"You're sweet," she said.

She quieted further discussion with a soft kiss. Then another, longer, slower kiss. The taste was intoxicating, dizzying, perfect. He was incredible, too. The only one she could apply those words to.

* * *

-Do you want to meet up again?

Rose looked at the message in her phone. It had been five weeks since she last saw Dimitri. They had messaged each other regularly, sending each other books to read and talking about a hundred different things.

Casual.

He had become a friend. She kinda wanted more. It was too messy. Too complicated.

She wrote back. -Are you coming to Court?

-Yes.

Rose bit her lip.

Messy.

Complicated.

But she couldn't back down from this.

She knew what to say. She wanted to see where this might go.

-Yes. I want to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! I kept forgetting to finish editing this and upload it, it's been done for months. If you're reading my other story, I am working on it bit by bit. Oh, and the initial inspiration for the story was the idea "what if your pairing meets for the first time when one is only wearing a towel".


End file.
